dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Shenron
Knighthonor Where does Kami get so much power to create Shenron?Knighthonor 03:40, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Shenron cannot do anything that a year's worth of Kami's power could not accomplish. Shenron's life force is based off of Kami's, and so Shenron is less of a separate entity than he is an extension/technique of Kami. 03:49, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Dragon name. It says "Shen Long" literally translates to "spirit dragon" or "dragon of spirit." If it LITERALLY translates to those, how can it also LITERALLY translate to "Dragon God?" Spirit and god are not the same thing. Tokeupdude 05:28, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :It does not literally translate to "Dragon God", but Shenron is also called "Dragon God".. Jeangabin666 06:25, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::About the "Dragon God" thing, his name only means dragon: 神龍. The symbol 神 means God and the addition of 龍 makes it meaning "Dragon". ::For "Spirit Dragon" or "Dragon of Spirit", we need to check if "Spirit" and "God" are the same thing in Japanese or Chinese. Jeangabin666 18:17, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hell Can Shenron tear through to other dimensions? Because he ot from earth to hell and back again -SSK 02:04, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Shenron's wish limitation It says that Shenron can't make the same wish twice (in this wiki and in the anime) so does that mean he CAN actually res people more than once as long as the wish to res them isn't specific? For Example: Wishing Krillin back to life specifically and Wishing all the people killed by King piccolo back to life. They are technically two different wishes. /shrug Just wondering. 05:30, March 1, 2012 (UTC)Dreager_Ex :No, I think they tried that once. Krillin died on Namek, and then Shenron brought everyone killed by Frieza back to life, but Krillin was still dead since he had already brought Krillin back once during Dragon Ball. 18:01, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Impossible Wish? Okay, so it says that Shenron can't bring someone back from the dead if they died of natural causes such as illness or old age. However, in the Namek Saga, Mr. Popo had him bring the Namekian Grand Elder back to life so Purunga could grant a third wish, even though the Grand Elder had died naturally and wasn't killed by Frieza. Shouldn't this be impossible? They explained it away as Guru dying of heartache or something. BrentNewland (talk) 05:43, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Quote...maybe? How about something simple and familiar to all Db fans: "Your wish has been granted. Farewell..." False Super Saiyan Jake (talk) 15:03, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :kewl fer me 16:45, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :me too 16:52, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Shenron's Knowledge? In Battle/Gods, Shenron knew very specific details about the Super Saiyan God. Piccolo didn't know about it, and Dende didn't know about it, so how could Shenron have known? BrentNewland (talk) 05:43, September 29, 2014 (UTC) :Totally speculation, but maybe Shenrons share knowledge between each other, and with older versions of Shenrons. 02:51, October 1, 2014 (UTC) ::This is my theory, that the earth's first guardian ever made Shenron and had some knowledge about Super Saiyan God and Shenron got that knowledge. :::"older versions of Shenrons" haha what the heck is this. Shenron and Porunga are the only wish-granting dragons in the universe, since only Namekians can create them. Maybe he just pulled that information from the Akashic Records with the power of the wish. 16:51, October 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::Hahaha the Namekians have been creating wish-granting dragons for longer than Kami was alive. Dende made a new version of Shenron, and knew that Shenron could be altered, so it's been done in the past. Those are facts, the knowledge transfer is speculation, though likely. 03:52, October 2, 2014 (UTC) But just a such a question shouldn't be able to drain the wish's power. I'm sure Bulma asked things to Porunga when he was on Earth and he answered without using up the wishes. Either he took the info from SS God from the Akashic Records, or he just pretended so he could get the hell out of there. (because even dragon gods are scared of Beerus) 18:50, October 8, 2014 (UTC) :I'm banking on the latter. He was antsy about staying summoned for so long even before Beerus shows up. Afterward he was terrified haha. 22:21, October 8, 2014 (UTC) How come shenron is scared of beerus and not of the Z-fighters? Since Shenron is limited to its creator powers and all the Z-fighters are stronger than Dende, how come he isn't scared of them? Popoverdesmith (talk) 22:34, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :The amount of power isn't the reason he's scared, it's the fact that Beerus destroys most things he interacts with. 23:19, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Name When was Shenron ever called Goku? It was stated numerous times in the series that his real name was Shenron and he was as far as I know never once called Goku. If someone has an official source where the refer to the Eternal Dragon as Goku then please correct me. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 10:19, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Dimensional wishes I noticed the page doesn't have a quote from Dende in the Fusion saga episode 257 Time Struggle: Bulma: "But we can't wish them back from another dimension, can we?" Dende: "The Dragon Balls are not bound by the limits of different dimensions, we'll be able to wish them back, if they're killed." Not sure if this is in the Manga. As far as Fusion Reborn goes, I think he was trying to say that they were making a bad wish, and that even if they did wish for the breach to be sealed, it could just be opened up again, and they needed to deal with the root problem. BrentNewland (talk) 08:05, October 4, 2016 (UTC)